Dunia Lain
by Donut Na-chan
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau acara Dunia Lain dibawakan oleh tokoh dari akatsuki? DISCONTINUED


Dunia Lain

**Dunia Lain**

**Genjreng…...Aika-chan balik lagi,setelah sekian lama ngilang!!**

**Ini fanfic kedua ku**

**Masih inget kan acara dunia lain!!**

**Ni fanfic gak mirip dunia lain siiiihhh**

**Tapi R&R pleaazee!!**

--

"baik saya Hari Panca kembali lagi di…….eh ini si Aika salah nulis scenario,namaku itu Uchiha Itachi bukan Hari Panca!!"

"eemm…Itachi..ini masih siaran,langsung lho!"kata pak Pein yang berperan sbagai cameramen

"oh maaf pemirsa!baik saya ulangi saya Uchiha Itachi alias Hari Panca gadungan….kembali lagi di acara Dunia Lain!"

Awuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Theme Songsuara serigala,tapi tidak berkwalitas,suara serigalanya aja ternyata pake Akamaru(wkwkwkwk)

--

"yak kali ini lokasi saya berada di hutan Amazon….eh salah maksudnya saya sedang brada di hutan Amazing,tepatnya di Keraton Konoha,Nah di sebelah saya sudah ada Dukun Kyai Abah Hidan!"

"ya…..ya..saya Dukun Kyai Abah Hidan kalo anda mau santet,pelet,susuk atau pesugihan datanglah ke saya!dijamin AMPUH!

"emmm…pak Hidan ..ini bukan saatnya promosi ya pak!"

"oohhhh……maaf"

HIKS HIKS HIKS

"huwaaah…suara nangis siapa itu pak hidan?"(itachi)

"oh itu suara nangisnya putri deidara,dia nangis karena pacarnya,yaitu pedalang kugutsu terkenal ,mati dibunuh oleh monster pink dan nenek tua bangka"(tau kan siapa??)

"Ohhhhh..begitu thow!!baiklah kita masuk saja kedalam Kraton!"

Tiba-tiba ada tukang ojek yang menghentikan Itachi en Hidan masuk,Tukang ojek tersebut bernama Kakuzu

"eh,eh Mas,mas jangan masuk situ bahaya!!"

"lha,napa to mas?"

"mas nama saya Kakuzu K-A-K-U-Z-U!bukan Thomas!"

"yoh terserahlah!emang napa?"

"ini angker banyak kesaksian-kesaksian tentang hantu yang gentayangan disini!"

"eh gmana critanya??"

"ongkosnya?"

"hiiih!!brapa?"

"50.000 ajah!"

"heeeh dasar!"

Lalu Itachi ngeluarin dompet bergambar Strawberry Short Cake-nya yang tebal..bukan tebal karna uang!tapi tebal karena banyak surat tagihan utang yang menumpuk

"kesaksian yang saya tahu Cuma 2,yang satu saya alami sendiri"

--Story #1

Waktu itu Kakuzu sedang mangkal di pangkalan ojek depan kraton Konoha,tidak ada pelanggan yang datang(KUI FAKTOR RUPA!!)tiba-tiba ada cewek berambut kuning yang dikucir,pakai baju putih yang bertuliskan:TURUNKAN HARGA BBM!!(habis demo kali!)

"ojek neng?"

"iyaa mas!"

"kemana?'

"kemana aja!"

"……….,ya udah naik aja dulu!"

Lalu Kakuzu melihat punggung si cewek tadi,ternyata punggungnya BOLONG!!

Yah..karena si hantu tersebut telanjur naik si kakuzu hanya bias menyetir dengan rasa takut,hawa di belakangnya terasa dingin…dingin…sekali..ADEM BENER……HAH!

"ee..neng kayaknya ban-nya gembos deh,bisa turun sebentar?"

"oh ya"

Sang hantu pun turun,setelah hantu turun si kakuzu tanpa baza-bazi langsung tancap gas dan…KABUUUR!!tetapi si hantu itu ngejar kakuzu,kakuzu teruss ngebut!!

Akhirnya si hantu itu berhenti.melihat hantunya berhenti kakuzu senyum dengan penuh kemenangan ampe nyanyi 'we are the champion'.lalu kakuzu berkata..

"SHOGUN KOK DILAWAN!!"

Dan kakuzu pergi begitu saja…

--

"gitu critanya!!"

"eee………...ya……."(itachi)

"truz yang crita kedua gmana??"gantian hidan yang tanya

"bentar napa seeh??zabar,gini critanya"

--

Story #2

Suatu malam ada anak cewek en cowok lagi yang-yangan(B.Indonesianya pacaran)

Yang cowok rambutnya panjaaaang banget kayak kuntilanak(sekalian manggilnya mas kunti ajah!)yang cewek rambutnya di gulung ala cina getoo(tauu khan sapa??)

Saat lagi asyik pacaran tiba-tiba ada cewek berambut kuning dikucir datang(lagi)tapi Cuma sekedar lewat.setelah agak jauh mereka liat kalau pungung si cewek tadi BOLONG!!

"hiiiiii.."

Mereka ketakutan dan naik ke mobil kijang punyanya si mas kunti,dan langsung tancap gas,tapi si hantu tetep ngejar,mobil kijang melaju makin cepat,akhirnya si hantu berhenti dan berkata:

"Kijang Memang Tiada Duanya!"

--

"Yak cukup cerita ngaco-mu itu!"kata itachi

"eh beneran kok,gak ngaco,ya udah klo gak percaya,resiko ditanggung penumpang!"

Lalu kakuzu pergi dengan motor Shogun kebanggaan-nya

"ayo pak hidan kita usir hantunya ajah!"

"oke wahai dewa jashin …..berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk mengusir hantu,hantu jauh dariku uang makin mendekat dari aku"

bayangin aja mantranya hidan kayak lagunya nidji yang biarlah,baca mantranya aja pake gayanya si giring ya lonjak-lonjak geto

"oke pak hidan cukup,jangan nyanyi disini hantunya nanti ngamuk loh!!lagunya nidji lagi!!"

"oh maaf soalnya saya adalah fans-nya nidji!"

"Ya udah…..TRUS GIMANA HANTUNYA!!kata itachi yang wajahnya udah kayak orang stress

"saya panggil tim pemburu hantu ajah ya!"

"eh sapa tu?"

"Ntu tim pemangkas hantu terbaik disini!terdiri dari 3 orang"

"namanya sapa?"

"ooh nama mereka adalah………"

**To Be Continued**

--

Yak chapiter 1 rampung dueh!

Oya ada lowongan OC bwat jadi pemburu hantu!

Caranya Tulis ciri-ciri anda!gender juga!

Ayo Review!


End file.
